The lost of the Priestess
by Luminaglow
Summary: Miaka has left the world yet came back for her best friend, Yui, But when sets out. Then the worst thing happened which affected all. Will Tamahome overcome it?


The Lost of the Priestess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hey! This is my first fic, so be easy, and low on the flames ok?? Thank You!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any characters (duh) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FUSHIGI YUGI  
  
The lost of the priestess  
  
{ miaka is in her room writing in her diary}  
  
MIAKA: [sigh] Tamahome I wish you were here with me to cuddle me in your arms, to see your eyes, to make me feel safe once more. And. {knock.knock} Who is it? Keisuke: it's me. Miaka: its me who? Keisuke: its me your brother. Miaka: Come in. Keisuke: So how you doing squirt? Miaka: fine. Just perfectly fine. Keisuke: Doesn't look like your doing just perfectly fine. Miaka: Ever since I left the Universe of the four gods. I've been feeling lonely, and I tried to see if yui was home but her parent say that she hasn't been home for almost half the day unless. unless she got. OH MY GOD!! { miaka threw on some clothes and ran to the library. On the way to then library keisuke followed}  
  
Keisuke : MIAKA!! Where are you going? Miaka: to get Yui!!! {miaka is in the room where to universe of the four gods laied} Miaka: here it is.! Keisuke do you still have my ribbon? Kiesuke: yes, why? Miaka: good. { miaka open the book and vanished} Keisuke: MIAKA.!! Miaka: wow!! That was some landing. Where am I. It looks like I'm in a forest or something like that. { all of a sudden Miaka hears footsteps} Miaka: How's there. {Miaka starts running all of a sudden the footstep start running, without looking in front of her she almost fell of a cliff.} Miaka: AAHH!! { there was Miaka hanging of cliff, as she pulled her self up . Once she got out of that mess, she hears something else rattling in the bushes. Out slithered a rattle snake miaka got scared. As the snake moved towards her she looked down at where the edge of the cliff dropped. Then there she was at the end of the cliff.} Miaka: GO!! AWAY, what the {the edge cliff broke down went miaka} Miaka: aaaaaaHHHH!!. Uuurrr!!! {miaka had grabbed on to the side of the cliff, there she was hanging. All of a sudden another edge of the cliff fell rocks and dirt started to hit her. Next thing she notice the rattlesnake fell in her face , miaka got so scared she let go down she went into the river.} Miaka: Help Me please help!!!!! { as she went down the river rapidly she didn't look where she was going. And hit her head on a boulder that was in the water. Miaka fainted and drifted of with the river} Man: {Wisteling} what the girl hey are you o.k. miss? Miaka: Wha.. where am I ? who are you? Man: first of all my names lee huan. And I can't tell you where you how you are I'm just a guy goes around the world so I don't have a clue where I am. You look like you're in pretty bad shape. Let me help you. Miaka: thanks. Lee huan: there's a village not to far from here maybe they can help and they can probably tell you where you are. Miaka: sound great to me. { Miaka and lee made it to the village with no problems. There lee asked a lady if she could help miaka for that she was felling ill.} Lady: Of course she can stay until she recovers. Lee: thank you. {so Lee lay miaka down in the bed to rest] Lee: what's your name? Miaka: Miaka yuki. Lee: pretty name. Miaka: thanks. Lee: Guess you won't be needing me around any more. Well get well soon. and uh hope I get to see you again. Miaka: Thank you so much for your kindness. Lee: Well goodbye. Miaka: bye {the lady helped her recover and then the day came when she was fully recover.] Miaka: um? Miss Miss: yes dear Miaka: I wanted to ask you where am I? Miss: well you in the land of the Suzaku empier. Miaka: Really can you tell me how to get there? Miss: Why would you want to go there? Miaka: well because I'm the priestess of Suzaku then all is lost. Miss: really, you're kidding. There is one way you can get there tomorrow a man is delivering some stuff to his highness maybe you can get a ride with him. Miaka: sounds great! Miss: now get some sleep. Miaka: o.k. goodnight { During the night the lady went to ask the man} Miss: can you get her there yes or no? Man: of course I can Miss: good well see yah in the morning. {morning} Miss: Miaka it time for you to go. Miaka: alright I'll be right out. Miss: alright you two take care now. Miaka: O.k. we will , bye, and thank you for your help.!! Miss: your welcome! { everything went perfectly fine through the trip. Then they finally made it to the empier} Guard: Halt! What do you have in this wagon of yours. Man: supplies for my loyal highness Guard: who's that child, in the funny clothes. Man: oh that the priestess of Suzaku. Guard: WHAT! I'm sorry your eminence. Miaka: that's alright, but please tell Hotohori I'm here. Guard: yes ma'am Open the gate!! Come on move it. Guard: your highness [panting] the priestess of Suzaku is here Nuriko: WHAT! Tamahome: THAT CAN'T BE SO! Hotohori: every one out except for TAMAHOME AND NURIKO. Guard: EVERYONE OUT.!! Miaka: HI!! Every one Tamahome : I'm so glad your back {Tamahome is hugging miaka} Miaka: Tamahome!!, nuriko, and hotohori { all of a sudden tamahome sees someone hiding behind the curtain} Tamahome: hey you didn't you hear wha.. {the man knocked tamahome, nuriko, unconscious except for miaka and Hotohori} The man: now I shall have my revenge { the man took his sword and attacked hotohori} Miaka: Hotohori! Look out! {miaka moved in front of Hotohori and got stabbed the sword had went straight through her heart the man left the in her and took of.Tamahome, nuriko became conscience as miaka fell to the ground. Tamahome pulled the sword out and held her in his arms} miaka: I love you and if you ever find yui tell her that I'm always by her side and that if you ever decide to go to my world take yui with you. Goodbye. Tamahome: MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!! Come back!! Do you hear me !! come back!! Damit!! {sobbing] Nuriko: tamahome it was just her time to go. Tamahome: NO IT WASN'T!![crying] Hotohori: Nurikos right it was her time to go. Tamahome: you shutup it's your fault she ended up dead!!! So you just shut the hell up!! { that day as they buried Miaka in the hard cold ground tamahome was silent in the his room, for there he couldn't bear to see his love buried in the cold solid ground, but in his room where he mourned he says} Tamahome: I promise you miaka I will get yui back to her world and that's a promise .  
  
  
  
The end ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's sad, Miaka died maybe she'll be reincarnated! I'm not sure, just tune in next time and see what happens in Chapter 2! 


End file.
